Por él o por ella, sé fuerte
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Un embarazo es un acontecimiento lleno de alegría, pero no para elllos. Por eso cuando Katniss pasa tres dias sintiendose fatal y recibe los estudios médicos, sabe, muy en el fondo que todo está perdido
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mi nombre es Anna, probablemente lo hayan olvidado porque hace una maldita vida que no subo nada *llora en silencio* pero he vuelto con la confiable pareja, Everlark jaja.**

 **Disclaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

 **.** **Por él o por ella, sé fuerte** **.**

— Volveré en solo una semana Katniss — la castaña asiente, nerviosa por quedarse solo con Haymitch, aunque es el cuarto año que esta separación momentánea ocurre — Estarás bien — besa sus labios suavemente, pero ella se aferra y lo convierte en un beso cargado de anhelos, de esos que a él le cuesta terminar.

— Promete que llamarás — pide ella, siente un extraño malestar, es diferente a otras despedidas.

— Promete que contestarás el teléfono — Peeta sonríe y por inercia ella también, asiente y vuelve a abrazarle.

— Perderé el tren si no me dejas ir.

— Lo siento — musita separándose de él y volviendo a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente.

— Me quieres, ¿Real o no real? — pregunta desde la ventana cuando ya se ha acomodado dentro del tren, la chica lo observa desde fuera.

— Real — grita cuando el tren ya ha encendido los motores y empieza a moverse — real — susurra una vez que el vehículo ha abandonado la estación y se ha quedado sola.

Regresa a pie a la Aldea. Pasa por algunos comercios para comprar algunas frutas y leche fresca. Incluso se detiene en la panadería que es atendida por un joven del Trece mientras Peeta está fuera. No tiene que comprar nada allí, porque tiene delicias de sobra hechas por el panadero en su casa, pero adora las pinturas que decoran el bonito local así que saluda a Lotus y sigue su camino.

Tiene una rutina con Haymitch. Cuando dan las diez ella toca con insistencia el timbre del viejo mentor hasta que las persianas se azotan, eso indica que el hombre está despierto y que ella puede seguir con su rutina. Al entrar en la casa, prepara un té y come algunas galletas o bollos de queso y se dedica a su lectura. Esa mañana termina mal, con unas nauseas que no le permiten estar en pie.

Los dos días siguientes son iguales. Mañanas infernales, con mareos y sin poder retener el desayuno. Tardes solitarias sin el rubio, soportando los graznidos de las aves de su vecino. Para el cuarto día es Haymitch quien le obliga a ir al hospital y ella entiende que si su ebrio mentor es capaz de darse cuenta de su estado es porque tiene que estar mal. Se ve en el espejo antes de salir. Está pálida y tiene unas bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos. Está segura que la falta de sueño se debe a que Peeta le dijo que estaría fuera una semana más y eso le ha dado pesadillas. Seguramente no sea nada y Haymitch está siendo sobreprotector.

Una catástrofe. Es una maldita catástrofe. Observa el trozo de papel una y otra vez esperando que las palabras impresas sean un error. No vuelve a casa luego del médico, huye al bosque, a la casita frente al lago que refacciono para albergarlos a Peeta y a ella en las noches cálidas de verano. Llora en posición fetal en medio de la cama que ha dispuesto con la ayuda del rubio en aquel sitio. Se suponía que no pasaría algo como eso, tomaron medidas para que fuera seguro, como le diría a él que ESO venía en camino.

No sabe cómo y por lo tanto no contesta el teléfono ninguna vez. Deja de comer, como si de aquella forma lo que estaba dentro de ella fuese a irse, a desaparecer. Solo cuando siente que va a desfallecer, come algunos bocados, que su cuerpo apenas tolera. Haymitch está preocupado pero ella le dice que está bien, que es solo un virus estomacal.

La mueca sonriente de Peeta al entrar en la casa desaparece al ver a Katniss tendida en el sofá. Apenas se fue dos semanas y la chica parece haber tenido una regresión tan fuerte que le daña la vista el verle. Está dormida, o eso cree por el ritmo de respiración de la chica. Tiene un color amarillento que no es nada saludable y está seguro de que su amada ha bajado muchos kilos para los catorce días que él estuvo fuera. Le toma en brazos y ella apenas reacciona, cruzándole sus brazos alrededor del cuello y apegándose a él.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — pregunta horas más tarde cuando la chica despierta con el estómago rugiendo por el hambre, descubre que está en el cuarto que comparte con el dueño de la voz— Katniss — suena preocupado mientras le acaricia la frente perlada en su sudor por los malos sueños.

— Volviste — musita ella y es lo primero que dice en una semana entera —un virus — masculla con asco antes de apoyar su mano sobre su vientre espera que esté muerto, por el bien del rubio y el de ella.

— ¿Fuiste al médico? — Quita el cabello de su rostro y le besa con suavidad — estás tibia, quizás tengas fiebre.

— Si… por eso sé que es un virus — rechaza la sopa que él intenta darle.

— Tienes que comer algo.

— Quiero dormir — acota con frialdad — mañana estaré mejor, lo prometo.

Katniss no despertó mejor la mañana siguiente. Volaba de fiebre, temblaba y aun así se negaba a ir al hospital. Peeta llamó al hospital y enviaron un vehículo para buscarla. Peeta la tomó en brazos y prometiéndole que todo estaría bien, la cargo hasta la planta baja y la dejó irse, sola. Ella lo pidió, sabía que el rubio no tenía el mejor recuerdo de las paredes blancas rodeándole y tampoco quería lidiar con él si la cosa aún estaba viva.

Se sentía mejor, sí, pero no eran buenas noticias. La internaron, le dieron suero para estabilizarla y bolsas de hielo para bajar su temperatura, ninguna droga, porque eso seguía ahí y podrían lastimarlo. Los doctores no entendían que ese era su plan. Chillo una y otra vez que no podían decirle nada a nadie o ella se encargaría de matarlos a todos. Nadie habló, no porque creyeran las palabras delirantes de una febril joven, sino porque esa enferma mujer era el Sinsajo y si bien quizás no les mataría con sus propias manos, alguien del gobierno haría el trabajo.

~KATNISS POV~

Ver una imagen del parasito en mi interior no redujo a cero mis temores, sin embargo algo cambió. Estuve horas conectada al suero hidratándome para salvarle, y a mí. En todo momento viendo la imagen borrosa de mi vientre en la que un insignificante porotito reluce a pesar de la oscuridad. Lloro la mitad del tiempo y maldigo la otra mitad. Al otro día me despiertan con un insulso desayuno, que despierta recuerdos del Trece. Como lentamente, aun sabiendo que todo lo que ingiera acabara en el váter, pero no ocurre, retengo los alimentos y al poco tiempo ansió más.

Pregunto cuanto deberé quedarme y dicen que será unos días, que mi recaída le ha hecho daño y que tendré que quedarme hasta que ambos repongamos fuerzas. Les pido que avisen a Peeta, procuro ser amable e incluso me disculpo con una enfermera a la que le dejé el ojo morado en un arranque de ira horas atrás. Ella sonríe y antes de irse asiente cuando le recuerdo que no puede decirle al rubio que aún tengo a esa cosa dentro de mí.

Nunca lo quise, esperaba una vida tranquila luego de que mi adolescencia fuera una locura. En aquel momento no quería traer vida al mundo para verla partir a los Juegos de Snow. Hoy el motivo era aún más siniestro. No quería hijos porque la estabilidad mental de Peeta y la mía propia pendía de un cordel tan fino que podría romperse y acabar con ambos, meter a una indefensa criatura en el medio, era inhumano. Una porción de mi desorientado cerebro piensa que lo que hice para deshacerme de él o ella también es inhumano y vuelvo a llorar por horas aferrándome a la pequeña fotografía.

Despierto al sentir una caricia en la mejilla. Sus ojos azules son lo primero que veo y doy un respingo. Me mira con preocupación y siento las lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos.

— No deberías estar aquí— alcanzo a susurrar echando un vistazo general, la foto ha de seguir bajo la almohada, suspiro de alivio.

— Hace tres días que estás aquí Katniss… tenía que venir — tiene los puños apretados pero sonríe con naturalidad.

— No te gustan los hospitales Peeta, tienes que irte.

— Estoy bien dulzura — roza mis labios y saben a gloria y a menta, ha tomado té, para los nervios seguramente — Los médicos dijeron que podías irte mañana, que tenías que comer bien para reponer fuerzas.

— Estúpido virus estomacal — musito y él vuelve a sonreír contagiándome la mueca a pesar de mi nerviosismo.

— Sé que no fue un virus — instintivamente miro a la puerta pensando en cumplir mi promesa, siento su manos sobre la mía y vuelvo a fijarme en el mar que son sus ojos — fue una fuerte regresión, pero estoy contigo.

— Claro… eso — tomo sus mejillas y le beso largamente, tengo miedo pero espero que no lo note.

Se va media hora más tarde sonriendo y despidiéndose de mí como si no fuera a verme nunca más. Haymitch viene una hora más tarde. Le odio, detesto no poder ocultarle mis sentimientos a este hombre. Me siento vulnerable cuando son sus ojos grises los que escrudiñan mi cuerpo en busca de algún mal síntoma. Me recuerda a mi padre en tantas formas que a veces siento que le diré así y se reirá de mí llamándome floja. Se queda paralizado cuando entre sollozos le digo lo que en realidad tenía. Me mira con un sentimiento que no comprendo y luego me abraza.

Le callo cuando intenta felicitarme y él solo ríe a carcajadas. Me doy cuenta de que está sobrio cuando me dice que exagero y que Peeta estará feliz al saberlo. No concuerdo pero Haymitch me da la fortaleza para salir de ese cuarto de hospital con la cabeza en alto pensando en un futuro prometedor. Me dice que estará conmigo cuando me decida a contarle a mi trágico amante y creo que es una buena idea.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

Sonríe al abrir la puerta y ver a Katniss con un mejor aspecto. Le besa con dulzura apoyando sus manos en las caderas de la chica, apegándose a ella. No deja de besarla mientras se internan en la casa y acaban chocándose el sofá y riéndose por ello. Katniss acaricia la mejilla del rubio y deja un corto beso en sus labios. Le dice que tiene hambre y él amplia la sonrisa y sale casi corriendo de la sala para volver a entrar con una pequeña cesta llena de pequeños bollos de queso.

— ¿Mejor? — pregunta con una sonrisa al ver que la chica se ha comido más de la mitad de la cesta ella sola.

— S-si — musita sonrojada, se acurruca junto a él lo más que puede sintiéndose bien, en paz.

Va a besarlo de nuevo cuando el timbre suena. Ambos bufan ante la insistencia, sabiendo de antemano quien es el que toca la puerta. Haymitch trae una botella de champagne y mira a Katniss con una enorme sonrisa, la joven niega con nerviosismo internándose en la cocina, viendo como su pareja pone en hielo la botella.

— ¿Festejamos el regreso de Katniss? — Pregunta con entusiasmo el rubio buscando unas copas en la alacena — ¿O que mis visitas a Aurelius serán cada dos años a partir de ahora?

— Genial chico, todo suma para beber una buena copa — le guiña un ojo a la castaña que tiembla ligeramente.

— Eso… eso es genial Peeta pero en realidad, Haymitch ha montado está escena porque hay algo que debo decirte — toma la mano del panadero que la mira con intensidad — la, la regresión no solo fue por ti — hace una pausa — me sentí mal cuando te fuiste y Haymitch me obligó a ir al médico.

— ¿Y?

— Estoy embarazada — musita por lo bajo, Peeta se suelta del agarre y hace dos pasos hacia atrás, viéndola de arriba abajo —yo me puse mala, pero está bien, los médicos dicen que si…

— Tienes que sacarlo — sisea por lo bajo dejando la copa en su sitio.

— ¿Chico? — el mentor avanza un paso en dirección a sus antiguos tributos— ¿Qué dices?

— Esa cosa va a matarte Katniss tienes que quitarla de tu cuerpo —se abalanza sobre la castaña que apenas puede esquivarlo.

— Peeta que rayos… — Haymitch apenas logra detenerlo, ejerce presión en los hombros del rubio y forcejea para mantenerlo a raya — Peeta, escúchame.

— TIENES QUE SACARLO KATNISS.

Tiene pánico y sale corriendo. Toma su chaqueta del costoso perchero y sale de la casa. Puede oír a Peeta gritando, los pocos segundos que se queda de pie ante la puerta cerrada. Trota fuera de la Aldea y cuando está demasiado cansada sigue su rumbo caminando. Está atardeciendo y la temperatura desciende rápido. Piensa en que debe volver a casa, apenas si ha mejorado, no puede arriesgarse a enfermar nuevamente

No puede quitar de su cabeza los gritos desesperados de Peeta. Le recuerda a cuando clamaba por ella desde la habitación con ventana, allá en el Trece. Ella pasaba horas viéndole chillar por ella, luchando contra las correas que lo mantenían atado a la cama. Vuelve a su mente lo desquiciada que lucía la mirada azul en aquellas ocasiones, como esa mirada volvió a posarse en ella horas antes.

Sabe que debe volver pero no quiere, no cuando ella aceptó que era el momento de seguir viviendo. No si eso impedía que estuviera al lado del hombre al que había abierto su corazón. Acaba frente al sitio donde antes estaba su casa, en la antigua Veta del Doce. Su parcela es ahora una tumba, la de su hermana. Termina de rodilla frente a la decorada lápida que indica que ahí yace Primrose Everdeen, hermana del Sinsajo, enfermera del batallón 315 del ejército revolucionario. Está allí unos momentos antes de decidirse a regresar.

Probablemente tenga que pasar la noche en casa de su mentor y agradece el haber insistido hasta que este contrató una empleada que se encargase del aseo. Llega a la aldea tiritando de frío, solo para ver su casa a oscuras y que hay luz en la de Peeta. Se muerde la cara interna de la mejilla, Peeta solo va a su casa cuando pinta, y eso generalmente no es algo bueno.

Entra en su casa y enciende cuanta luz encuentra a su paso. La oscuridad es algo que no quiere recordar. Se prepara un té y mira con tristeza el resto de los bollos, toma un par y sube a su habitación. Espera despierta unas cuantas horas, pero él no vuelve. Siente la frustración, la pena, invadiendo cada poro, como la culpa se debe a un diminuto ser albergado en su cuerpo y se pregunta porque no fue más fuerte, para dejar ir a esa cosa. Ahora estaba de nuevo, lejos de su chico del pan.

Despierta sudando cuando los primeros rayos del Sol aclaran el alba. No reconoce el sitio, quizás porque su mano yace sobre el frio espacio que su chico siempre ocupaba. Nota algo que en la bruma de tristeza, la noche anterior, no había notado. El enorme armario está abierto de par en par y el espacio de Peeta está vacío a medias, el chico ha de haber sacado algunas mudas y salido con prisas. Ahoga un quejido en su mano, justo cuando las primeras nauseas también pujan por aparecer. Acaba en el frio suelo del váter, llorando, sola.

— Katniss — reconoce la voz de Aurelius al tomar el teléfono — no tienes que contestar para que sepa que estás ahí — musita el médico cuando minutos después la chica no responde — Haymitch me dijo… realmente te felicito muchacha.

— Voy a sacármelo — acota antes de cortar con rudeza.

Toma su chaqueta, su morral, se calza las botas y sale fuera. Es el primer día de invierno y el aire huele a pino y al humo de las chimeneas que aún tienen los hogares encendidos, inspira varias veces antes de emprender el largo trayecto que la separa de la alambrada este, donde está la Veta, la pradera y donde al otro lado se encuentra su parte del bosque favorita.

Si Peeta no quería a la cosa en su interior ella no se la quedaría. Hizo un gran esfuerzo intentando perderlo, y aunque no funcionó la primera vez nada dice que no funcionaría una segunda. Piensa en ello mientras avanza por la desierta calle principal de la Veta. Ahora está poblada de bellas casitas que tienen mucha mejor pinta que sus antecesoras. Sonríe por eso y le sonríe a la tumba de la dulce Prim cuando pasa por allí.

A pesar de no estar al cien por ciento concentrada, logra armar buenas trampas y consigue dos conejos y un castor. La caza no sale nada bien solo logra acertar a un pavo y el pobre animal se lo había dejado fácil. Está frustrada pero se siente mejor. Ha hecho ejercicio, tendrá buena comida y tiene hambre, mucha hambre.

Limpia los animales lo mejor que puede, siente náuseas y está a punto de dejarse el desayuno unas cuantas veces pero resiste bien. Vuelve al distrito, deja el castor y el pavo en casa de Sae y uno de los conejos en lo de Haymitch. Ambos le agradecen, Haymitch incluso le dice que se ve bastante bien hoy.

Ella se siente bien y al verse al espejo nota que las ojeras no son tan azules como podrían y no luce tan cansada como su mente le quiere hacer creer. Coge algunos vegetales e inicia un estofado con el conejo restante. Lo deja al fuego mientras toma una ducha y no puede evitar quedarse varios minutos viéndose desnuda frente al espejo. Las costosas cremas y las constantes suplicas de Peeta para que tome el sol han hecho que su piel luzca tersa y uniforme, dejando apenas una leve textura cuando roza las uniones de su propia piel y la que el Capitolio le unió. Observa un buen rato su vientre, igual de plano que dos meses atrás, como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad, aunque ahora su sitio está ocupado por una cosa que crece día a día. Busca en el bolsillo de sus jeans la pequeña imagen de la ecografía. Le hubiera gustado que Peeta la viera, que le dijera que no importaba y que estaban listos para ser padres, para seguir adelante.

Vuelve a su cuarto y se viste, oculta la fotografía en el fondo de su armario. Regresa a la cocina y agrega especias a la cacerola. Da algunas vueltas por la sala, para acabar frente a la ventana que da a la casa de enfrente. Espera verlo, pero todo está herméticamente cerrado. El timbre suena sacándola de su melancolía. Abre la puerta y bufa al ver a su mentor frente a ella.

— Traidor — masculla volviendo a cerrar la puerta, Haymitch ejerce presión para que no lo haga — vete viejo.

— Si Aurelius es incapaz de mantener la confidencialidad de paciente-doctor no es mi culpa preciosa — asoma la cabeza por el espacio que hay entre la puerta semiabierta y el marco — déjame entrar Katniss — ejerce más presión sobre la abertura y la chica cede abriendo por completo — el aroma de tu comida llega hasta mi ventana, lo que significa que estoy invitado a almorzar.

—Lo hiciste a propósito Haymitch — suspira la chica adentrándose en la casa seguida por su mentor.

— Estoy feliz de que al fin habrá niños por aquí, sabes que ese niño será como mi nieto chica, no puedo evitarlo.

— Ebrio y emotivo — rueda los ojos — no habrá niños aquí Haymitch.

— ¿Que se supone que significa eso Katniss?

— Nada — sirve dos cuencos de humeante estofado.

— No — masculla levantándose de la silla, apenas había comido algunos bocados cuando las palabras de la chica parecen cobrar valor en la cabeza del mentor — No, no, no — golpea con ambos puños sobre la mesa haciendo que los vasos amenacen con caer — no te harás eso…

— Él no lo quiere — chilla la chica levantándose de pronto — no voy a dejarlo crecer en mi interior para llegar a un mundo en el que su padre le odia — le tiembla el labio inferior — tú lo oíste — señala en dirección a la casa de Peeta.

— Fue un shock para él, pero apuesto a que volverá esta noche y todo será como si nada…

— ¿Y si no vuelve?

— Le esperarás Katniss… eres su mujer, no puedes basarte en su primera impresión para deshacerte de un hijo en camino — rodea la mesa y toma a la chica por los hombros — ¿sabes lo que te haría a ti?

— Me da igual lo que pase conmigo — evita la mirada gris — no puedo perder a Peeta, no de nuevo, nunca más Haymitch…

— Dos semanas — acaba diciendo el hombre — dale dos semanas antes de decidir matar a tu propio hijo — se aleja y abre la puerta de la cocina, la que da a su huerto.

— ¿A dónde vas? — musita la chica temblando, al borde del llanto.

— Perdí el apetito — masculla dando un portazo.

Ella no puede tener más hambre y aun así solo come algunos bocados en medio de un llanto lastimero. Asea la cocina y busca entre los trastos un recipiente de metal con tapa en el que sirve dos porciones de comida. Lo tapa con cuidado y sale de la casa. Está de pie en la puerta de Peeta, intentando escuchar algo al otro lado. Silencio, ese tipo de silencio que le eriza la piel. Toca varias veces pero no recibe respuesta así que deja el cuenco sobre la alfombra de bienvenida y vuelve a su vivienda arrastrando los pies.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí todo lo que mi corazón pudo soportar. Solo será otro capítulo más y solo porque en uno solo quedaba super largo. Lamento no haber subido nada pero tenía un bloqueo bastante importante y muy poco tiempo para dedicar a la edición de lo que ya tengo escrito, pero aquí estoy, al pie de la Alambrada jaja.**

 **Si quisieras demostrar cariño a través de un fav, follow o un review, estaría más que agradecida.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

 **.Capitulo II.**

Ha pasado un mes desde que le dijo a Peeta que estaba embarazada. Un maldito mes en el que el panadero ha decidido dejar de hablarle por completo aunque no la rechace del todo. Acepta las comidas que ella deja cada mediodía y cada noche, la fruta que ha recogido de su huerto, pero no a ella ni a la personita que lleva en su vientre. Está frustrada, dolida y tiene miedo. Decidió esperar más de lo que planeó solo por si él volvía pero no ocurrió. Así que lo quitaría de su cuerpo y le rogaría que vuelva a ella.

— ¿Katniss? — Suspira al oír aquella voz — es todo un acontecimiento que llames.

— Yo… voy a sacármelo — murmura más para sí que para el psicólogo al otro lado de la línea.

— Creí que habías cambiado de opinión, Haymitch también….

— Peeta no ha vuelto en un mes, ya es hora — quita de un manotazo las estúpidas lagrimas que amenazan con caer.

— Ven al Cuatro — la chica niega, aunque es obvio que el médico no puede verla — quédate unos días con tu madre y ven a verme.

— Lo haré aquí y ya.

— Los médicos de aquí están mejor preparados Katniss, lo mejor que puedes hacer es venir…

— Lo...lo pensaré — corta la comunicación enseguida.

No lo piensa por mucho tiempo. A los tres días escribe una larga nota que planea dejar en el umbral de Peeta. Se queda de pie frente a la puerta con el puño en alto, pensando si debería tocar la puerta. Suspira un par de veces y deja ir sus nudillos un par de veces. La puerta se abre de pronto y la chica camina dos pasos hacia atrás con una mano en su vientre y la otra aun sosteniendo la nota.

— ¿Aún no lo has hecho? — el rubio no parece nervioso, simplemente mira con verdadero asco la mano que Katniss usa para proteger al pequeño en su interior.

— Peeta — musita y nota como las lagrimas se agolpan en sus ojos — ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga? Crei que…

— Nos matará a ambos Katniss — le acaricia la mejilla viéndole a los ojos, el azul es tan opaco que le produce un estremecimiento, se aleja otro paso— esa cosa nos matará a todos, es un muto que Snow implantó para acabar contigo y conmigo… con Haymitch, matará a cada uno de nosotros.

— Peeta — está segura de que le prefiere gritando y mascullando, en vez de que le vea con amor y le hable como si la conversación fuese del clima — no sabes lo que dices, es nuestro, nuestro bebé, como Finnick Jr.

— No será como Finny, no seas ilusa Katniss, es un monstruo, quítatelo y volveré.

Le cierra la puerta en el rostro y Katniss se queda allí temblando ligeramente, derramando lágrimas sin emitir sonido alguno. Se pone en cuclillas para deslizar la nota bajo la puerta del que se supone es el hombre de su vida y vuelve sobre sus pasos. Toma sus maletas y se dirige a esperar que el tren arribe a la polvosa estación del Doce. Llega al Cuatro en apenas unas horas. Allí le está esperando su madre que no cabe en la dicha de tenerla en su casa luego de haberla invitado a venir en tantas oportunidades. Tiene una casa pequeña con dos habitaciones, pero da al mar y eso la hace magnífica.

Piensa en decirle a ella de su embarazo pero no cree que sea correcto, no cuando su plan es borrarlo de la faz de la tierra. Pasa una buena noche, solo se despierta una vez, a causa de un sueño. En el, ella acuna un pequeñísimo bebé sentada sobre una manta en la pradera. Una persona se acerca, no puede verle el rostro, pero cojea apenas y ella puede adivinar de quien se trata, se pone en pie de inmediato. Le llama por el nombre, enseñándole a la criatura. Peeta llega a ella y le abraza con cuidado, besa sus labios y acaricia la cabeza del niño que lleva un gorrito celeste. Le sonríe al bebé y ella a él, emocionada hasta las lágrimas por ver a su hombre aceptando al niñito en brazos. Despierta llorando, con una mano en su vientre y no se serena hasta estar en los brazos de su madre que la reconforta aun sin saber que le ocurre exactamente a su hija. Ella acepta el cariño aunque venga de aquella mujer porque está débil, porque necesita aquel abrazo, porque quiere a Peeta con ella, con aquel pequeño.

Su madre le recomienda ir a visitar a Annie diciendo que ver a alguien del pasado le hará bien. Decide hacer caso y pasa por la Aldea de vencedores del distrito pesqueros. Teme traspasar el umbral de entrada al conjunto de casas iguales. Piensa en Mags y en Finnick, en como la pelirroja quedo viuda a las pocas semanas de haber contraído matrimonio, teniendo un hijo de él en el vientre. Se estremece pero vence su pavor y da los pasos necesarios para llegar a la casa de Annie.

La mujer se le cuelga del cuello en cuanto abre la puerta y Katniss no siente pesar al corresponder aquel abrazo. La chica posa la mirada verde mar en la suya gris y sonríe con una paz que hace estremecer a la castaña. Sigue a la dueña de casa por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala.

— ¿Y Johanna? — pregunta Katniss aceptando el té que le es ofrecido.

— Fue al hospital, tenía cita con Aurelius — acota la pelirroja — lo está llevando muy bien — responde a la pregunta que sabe que ella haría a continuación.

— Entiendo...

— Estás diferente Katniss — menciona Annie al pasar, no ha hablado en varios minutos.

— Hace mucho no nos vemos, supongo.

— No es eso, luces radiante — Katniss se siente cualquier cosa menos radiante.

— Lo dudo Annie — acepta las pastas dulces que la mujer le ofrece.

— Mami — chilla una pequeña copia de Finnick de pie en el umbral de la puerta que separa la sala del resto de la casa— hola — sonríe con naturalidad y Katniss le saluda con una mano.

— Hola pequeño — Annie se levanta y toma en brazos al chiquillo de cuatro años y lo abraza con fuerza besándolo varias veces, el niño ríe con ganas cuando su madre le hace cosquillas en los pies descalzos — ve con tía Katniss mientras mami prepara la merienda.

— Hola tía Katniss — sonríe y alza al pequeño sentándolo sobre sus piernas — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien — musita la chica acariciándole el cabello — ¿Dormiste bien pequeño?

— Sip — juega con el brazalete que Katniss lleva en la muñeca, la única pieza de joyería que se permite llevar además de un anillo, ambos regalos de Peeta — eres bonita.

— Gracias — sonríe de nuevo.

El niño insiste en enseñarle sus juguetes. Le cuenta que algunos se los regaló Johanna y otros su mami. Le sorprende escuchar que Peeta le ha dado algunos y que extraña a su tío. Peeta jamás mencionó haber venido a ver a Annie durante las estadías en el Cuatro. Una sensación de envidia le embarga cuando piensa que ese niño extraño le agrada más a su panadero que el propio hijo que ella lleva en su vientre. Esa idea se esfuma de su mente cuando el niño toma su dedo meñique y le dice que le quiere aunque le conoce desde hace menos de una hora.

— ¿Embarazada? — chilla Johanna casi escupiendo el té sobre ella.

— ¡Johanna! Finny está durmiendo — le chista la pelirroja y las tres se quedan en silencio unos minutos asegurándose de que el pequeño no se ha despertado, Katniss observa como la oscuridad se extiende sobre el camino de la Aldea.

— Descerebrada en buena hora — le da una palmada en la rodilla, lo que obliga a la chica a mirar a la otra castaña, con un odio inmenso — Es una buena noticia Katniss…

— Sabía que había algo diferente en ti — Annie se pone en pie y obliga a Katniss a hacer lo mismo abrazándola con fuerza — felicidades.

— No es una buena noticia y definitivamente no busco felicitaciones — aleja a Annie de su cuerpo y se sienta nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntan al unísono.

— Peeta no lo quiere así que voy a — su voz se corta en ese momento y descubre que llora, de nuevo.

— ¿Has enloquecido? — Ahora es Johanna quien la hace poner de pie sujetándola de los hombros, le agita con fuerza clavando las uñas en los hombros de Katniss — Es una locura Everdeen.

— Peeta es adorable con los niños — musita Annie.

— No con este — masculla Katniss con un dejo de celos de nuevo — él fue quien dijo que debía hacerlo.

— Sería una recaída… no puedes hacer caso de algo como eso.

— So…solo quería que lo supieran — sacude los hombros para sacarse las manos de Jo de encima.

— No, buscas consejo, descerebrada — la ojigris mira a la mujer sentarse de nuevo en el sofá y beber un sorbo de té — no le dices a las personas que matarás a tu hijo si no buscaras que te digan que no.

— No busco tu maldito permiso Johanna — sisea, voltea a ver a Annie que se ha sentado en la alfombra a su lado y toma su mano — voy a hacerlo aquí y volveré con Peeta.

— No lo hagas — susurra la pelirroja — Peeta no se perdonaría algo como eso.

— Le di un mes y el no volvió Annie… me dijo cosas horribles antes de que viniera aquí, terribles cosas sobre alguien a quien ni siquiera ha podido conocer— deja las lágrimas correr — él no lo quiere.

— ¿Y tú? — Farfulla la leñadora mirándola con un sentimiento que Katniss no puede comprender — ¿Tú quieres deshacerte de ella o él?

— Yo… yo — da una mirada a su vientre, apenas si se nota que ha aumentado de peso, pero ella sabe que está ahí.

— Quédate aquí — Annie está de pie de pronto — quédate — repite más alto mirándola con fijación — Johanna y yo te ayudaremos…

Katniss niega lentamente, se despide y sale de la casa. Fuera hace frío y hay mucho viento lo que le obliga a caminar rápido. No está tan lejos de la casa de su madre así que llega en menos de media hora. Está agotada y llorosa y su madre se da cuenta de que algo le ocurre. Y no puede más que romper a llorar y contar la historia de nuevo desde el principio, atragantándose con sus propias lágrimas. La señora Everdeen no puede más que abrazar a su hija y pedirle que lo piense, que reconsidere, que no eche a perder su vida por algo que dijo una persona que en realidad estaba enferma.

Aurelius le dice lo mismo, le pide que lo tenga, que no se fie de algo que ha dicho su marido porque lamentablemente el hombre jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Ella duda como siempre y sin embargo para cuando ha llegado de nuevo a la Aldea de vencedores, ya sabe que será de ella, de ambos.  
…

Johanna ha pasado a ser parte casi fundamental en su vida. Le acompaña a cada sitio, le obliga a comer y a dormir. La lleva a la playa y le observa desde la costa apenas metiendo sus pies en el agua salada. Está ahí con ella, de manera imperceptible se ha hecho cargo de cuidarla como lo hizo antes con Annie.

— ¿Por qué eres tan sobreprotectora conmigo últimamente? Estaba segura de que me odiabas — toman té observando la playa en casa de la madre de Katniss, nota la mirada café sobre si pero no voltea, observa el horizonte chocar con el mar— Johanna — insiste cuando han pasado varios minutos sin recibir respuesta.

— Nunca te odie… no creo — la leñadora suspira largamente — te tenía envidia, no me mires así descerebrada — exhala con fuerza volteando al mar ante la sorprendida mirada de Katniss — tu familia, Peeta, Gale, Finnick y todo un país… rendido a los pies de una chica que solo quiso salvar su trasero, la suerte estaba de tu maldita parte para todo y yo no tenia nada.

— Johanna…

— Pero aquí estás… embarazada del panadero más famoso de Panem, del trágico amante que lo hizo todo para salvarte de dos Arenas… y estás sola y él odia a la pequeña criatura que viene en camino.

— No debi preguntar — acota suspirando.

— Y descubrí que no siento pena porque a pesar de que querías abandonar a este pequeño o pequeña — estira la mano y acaricia el firme vientre de la otra castaña — aunque pensaste más en lo que Peeta deseaba, estás aquí, están aquí y no puedo evitar protegerte.

— Como en el Quarter Quell— conectan miradas y el recuerdo de Johanna abriéndole el brazo para quitar el rastreador, pidiéndole que haga silencio se forma en su retina — como cuando te atraparon, torturaron y aun asi no dijiste nada — menciona con un puchero.

— Oh vamos no llores idiota — le golpea suavemente la nuca y ríe, ella le imita quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

— No puedo evitarlo — musita — es su culpa — se señala el abdomen.

— Haces que tu madre sea más llorica que de costumbre pequeña.

— ¿Pequeña? ¿Crees que será una niña?

— Mmm si, una malcriada versión de ti, insoportable, ya sabes — arruga la nariz y vuelve a reir al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de la chica que luego pasa a una mueca de concentración absoluta — bromeaba descerebrada.

— Sea lo que sea — voltea a verle y le sorprende que tome su mano entre las suyas — ¿cuidarías de él o ella? ¿Pase lo que pase?

— No habrá otra guerra Katniss — se pone nerviosa y aun asi no intenta soltarse del agarre.

— Espero que no pero quiero que mi hijo o hija tenga una madrina fuerte… que esté ahí para protegerlo si Peeta… si yo no estoy ahí… Johanna — se ve envuelta en un abrazo que no espera, no de la tosca e inquebrantable chica de Siete, que simplemente asiente como contestación a la petición del Sinsajo.

…

Pasan dos meses antes de que él se aparezca en el Cuatro. Johanna atiende la puerta de la casa de Annie y se queda perpleja viendo al rubio. No esperaba encontrarlo en la puerta, pero aquella versión de Peeta nada se parecía a la que saludó por última vez cuatro meses atrás. El chico tenía el cabello un tanto más largo y se había dejado crecer una barba que le hacía lucir mayor. Sin embargo, la chica del Siete esperaba verlo deslucido y débil y no era así, estaba en forma y había ganado algunos kilos, le recordó a la versión de los Juegos del Hambre, el chico que lo haría todo por el Sinsajo.

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunta entrando en la casa de Annie sin siquiera saludar — Johanna — no eleva la voz ni siquiera una octava y sin embargo logra estremecerla — ¿Dónde está Katniss?

— Lo lograste… ella está internada — Peeta cae sobre el sofá con un estruendo— hay problemas con el bebé… Annie está con ella y Finny duerme así que no oses gritar panadero — masculla con rabia, pasar dos meses juntas le hizo estimarla, que decir estaba hecha para querer a los niños y le intrigaba saber cómo sería el hijo de los trágicos amantes.

— Haymitch me lo dijo y no le creí, pensé que era una treta, para que viniera por ella…

— ¿Querias confirmar que estaba muerto y que ella ya podía volver a tus brazos?

— No quería eso, Katniss ella…

— Querías muerto a tu propio hijo Mellark.

— No es así — sisea sin mirarle a la cara.

— Si lo es — le acusa sin miramientos — ella por fin decidía seguir con su vida y ser madre y tú le gritaste que debía sacárselo y te encerraste en tu maldita burbuja del secuestro.

— Johanna — sisea el hombre poniéndose en pie.

—Te espero un mes Peeta… un mes — suspira intentando relajar el cuerpo — ¿cómo pudiste? Con lo frágil que es la descerebrada…

— ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo me sentía? El miedo de no poder controlarme, de hacerle daño a ella, a ese bebé.

— Yo…

— Claro que no Jo, tu solo piensas en lo que tu harías — masculla mirándola con odio — ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió exactamente?

— No voy a decirte Mellark, vuelve al Doce — abre la puerta apoyándose en esta — vuelve al Doce y olvídala.

— Es mi mujer — masculla el rubio acorralándola contra la madera — y mi hijo.

— Hija — susurra la castaña — ¿si no te digo me golpearas panadero? — Sisea esperando una respuesta, cualquiera, y no que Peeta apoyará su frente en su hombro ahogando un sollozo — ¿Mellark? — Él se aleja unos pasos y le observa con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, haciendo el azul aún más profundo — Peeta.

— Dile que la amo y que lo siento Jo — besa la frente de la leñadora ahora que le sobrepasa en estatura.

— Peeta espera, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Mellark! — Chilla desde el pórtico, sabe que debería decirle, Katniss dejo instrucciones específicas sobre darle su paradero a su amante trágico si venía a buscarla, pero Johanna tenía miedo, y ahora no podía salir a correr al rubio con Finny durmiendo arriba.

…

— ¿Aún no ha venido? — musita la ojigris rascando apenas la mano que tiene la intravenosa.

— No — miente Johanna, pasadas dos semanas de su encuentro con el panadero.

— Aun no — acota la pelirroja intentando contener a su hijo que quiere a toda costa jugar con los controles de la cama de tía Katniss.

— El horario de visitas terminó señoritas — la enfermera apenas asoma la cabeza y vuelve a irse.

Se despiden cortamente, excepto Finny que se aferra al cuello de la castaña y le susurra que su primita estará bien. Katniss llora una media hora, como cada vez que sus visitas se van. No puede evitarlo, se dice que es por el estado, que es más sensible ahora que ella está en camino, pero llora porque la soledad siempre fue algo que le aterró. Cuando su padre murió y su madre entro en depresión Katniss moría de miedo al pensar que las separarían. En el Trece, sin Peeta, solo podía pegarse a Prim para apaciguar las pesadillas. Ahora, sola en un pequeño cuarto de hospital, solo podía pensar en los que no estaban con ella, en los que venían para luego irse, en como ella no podía irse porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para su hija y para ella misma, no sin Peeta, no sin su diente de león en primavera.

Una niña. Recuerda el momento exacto en el que la muchacha que le enseñaba en la pantalla a su bebé, le decía que la pequeña bolita en su interior sería una niña que nacería en Junio. En ese momento se le hizo gracioso que cada sueño que tenía acerca del bebé era de un pequeño con gorrito celeste. Annie estaba emocionadísima con la noticia y aunque Johanna apenas si abrió la boca en ese momento noto la mirada brillosa y la pequeña sombra de una sonrisa cuando se los hizo saber. Se pregunta qué diría Peeta sobre la pequeña en camino. Quiere saber que es de la vida de su marido, pero Aurelius le ha prohibido cualquier contacto que no sean las visitas, para que el estrés del bebé sea el mínimo e indispensable.

Una semana más tarde le permiten salir al jardín, en una silla de ruedas y acompañada por un enfermero, pero al menos puede tomar algo de aire. El jardín es algo que nunca había visto del hospital. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que se encuentra allí, entre los arbustos. Recuerda una glorieta en particular, rodeada de flores, y con una mesa y dos sillas dispuestas a la sombra de aquel techo. Hay un cuadro en su casa de ese paisaje. Una lagrima solitaria rueda por su mejilla. Este es el jardín que Peeta veía cada vez que venía al Cuatro en su semana en el hospital. A la primera lágrimas le siguen otras mientras intenta en vano dar con la ventana por la que su amado observaba el mundo durante su estadía en el hospital.

— Llévame dentro— suplica al joven enfermero que asiente sin más — rápido — chilla con una mano sobre su vientre, acariciándolo rítmicamente para intentar serenarse.

— Katniss… — la voz podría ser de cualquier admirador del Sinsajo y aun así ella sabe perfectamente de quien es — ¡Katniss! — Chilla aquella voz masculina, está en un sitio alto — quédate ahí, quédate ahí mismo por favor.

— ¿Señora?

— Peeta… —susurra borrando de un manotazo las lágrimas de sus ojos — llévame a la glorieta por favor, Sid.

— Esa persona no es de sus visitantes aprobados señora.

— Mi nombre es Katniss y tengo apenas veinticuatro así que deja de llamarme señora — el tipo le dedica una tímida sonrisa — y sabes perfectamente quien era ese ¿verdad?

— Si pero…

— Eres una cabeza más alto que él y parece que te ejercitas —el enfermero le mira sin entender — solo por las dudas, no te vayas lejos Sid.

Tiene miedo, no va a negarlo. No entiende que hace Peeta allí, pero si le vio usando el uniforme blanco, lo que indica que está aquí como paciente y no como visita, no por ella. En apenas diez minutos Katniss ya tiene en su cabeza al menos cinco formas en las que todo puede terminar y cuatro de ellas son tragedia. Inspira y exhala con pavor sin dejar de acariciar su ya notorio vientre.

Le ve aparecer por una de las puertas del edificio. Esta agitado, aunque ya no este corriendo. Tiene una mano sobre su muslo izquierdo y le preocupa que la pierna le duela. Camina lentamente hasta ella y cuando esta apenas a unos pasos ella no sabe si levantarse y correr a sus brazos o lo más lejos que puede de él.

— Estás aquí — se queda a unos pasos de ella y le observa de arriba abajo unas cuantas veces, ella agradece que Annie le trenzara el cabello— todo este tiempo has estado a unos pasos de mí.

— ¿Todo este tiempo?

— No importa ahora — se acerca otro paso con la vista fija en el vientre de la castaña.

— No pude hacerlo Peeta — musita ella antes de ahogar un quejido en su mano — no pude…

— Shhh… calla cariño — acaba arrodillado ante ella tomando sus manos e intentando en vano hacer que sus miradas se crucen — Katniss — la mirada gris acuosa se fija por fin en el azul imperturbable.

— ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí? — pregunta entre sollozos mientras Peeta borra lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

— Tres semanas — acota él tomando la trenza entre sus dedos — estoy bien, lo prometo.

— Johanna me mintió —masculla la castaña.

— Te protege, llegue al Cuatro y fui directo a lo de Annie — sonríe — ella no quería decírmelo, estaba preocupada por ti, por lo que podía hacerte — musita sentándose en una silla frente a ella.

— No era su decisión yo le dije que debía decirte —chilla Katniss y el enfermero carraspea.

— Y me lo dijo... cuando le llame para decirle que me había internado… me visita cada tres días para contarme como están ambas, solo obvió decirme que estábamos a unos metros de distancia.

— ¿Sabes que es una niña también? — Frunce el ceño y Peeta sonríe.

— Se le escapó cuando estuve en la Aldea — le acaricia la mejilla — ¿crees que podremos tener algo de privacidad?

— Lo siento señor Mellark no es posible mientras este en calidad de paciente psiquiátrico — acota el enfermero acercándose a la silla de Katniss — señora Mellark es hora de volver — ella no se pierde el momento en el que Peeta sonríe al oír su apellido como el de ella.

— Te amo Katniss — musita a media voz y la castaña le parece ensordecedor, el corazón le da un brinco al oírle y no deja de sonreír por el resto del día.

Poco a poco las cosas se normalizan. Peeta es dado de alta pero debe quedarse en el Cuatro al menos unos meses hasta que estén seguros de que no representa un peligro para Katniss y la pequeña que viene en camino. Katniss se queda un tiempo más en el hospital antes de ser trasladada a casa de su madre. Le piden reposo y una vida tranquila y ella solo asiente una y otra vez. Le inquieta que no le dejen ver a Peeta. Le inquieta y le tranquiliza a partes iguales, porque no sabe que esperar del rubio.

— Katniss, cariño — la castaña deja de ver el mar por la ventana para enfocarse en su madre — Peeta está aquí — una sonrisa estúpida le surca el rostro a pesar de que su madre frunza el ceño — diez minutos.

— Ojala hubieses sido sobreprotectora cuando tenía once y sacaba adelante a nuestra familia — sisea mordaz, la rubia mujer agacha la cabeza y sale del cuarto, ella se reprende por ser así pero no puede evitarlo, no puede evitar querer ver a Peeta.

— Buen día — sonríe cerrando la puerta tras de sí, entornándola mas bien y Katniss sabe que ha sido su madre la que le pidió aquello — ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

— Bien — se pone de pie y avanza con prisa los pocos pasos que le separan del hombre, rodea con sus brazos su cuello y se apega tanto como su vientre le permite — lo siento — se separa apenas.

— No tienes que — le apega a su cuerpo con cuidado y roza sus labios cortamente, solo unos segundos y Katniss siente la sangre fluir a sus mejillas porque es el primer beso en casi seis meses — ya, Katt — le toma suavemente de los hombros cuando cinco minutos más tarde la castaña insiste en besarle.

— Vale — se aleja apenas y se sienta en la cama, tanteando el lugar a su lado — ¿Cómo estás tú?

— No quiero hablar de mi — se estremece al sentir su tosca mano en su abdomen, le recorre un sentimiento de calidez que bien podría hacerle llorar — cuéntamelo todo sobre ella, sobre ti…

Habla, como casi nunca ha hablado sobre sí misma. Le cuenta sus miedos, lo que sufrió sin él, lo mucho que le costó decidir irse al Cuatro para matar al pequeño ser en su interior y como no pudo hacerlo. Llora con ganas al decirle que no sabía que iba a decirle cuando la niña llegara al mundo y él no la quisiera. Peeta llora en silencio con ella, tomando su mano mientras la otra acaricia acompasadamente la tersa piel del vientre de la mujer. Acaban echados sobre la cama frente a frente. Peeta se sobresalta al sentir como la pequeña se mueve y ella sonríe, antre aquella sensación de plenitud de estar los dos compartiendo una cama nuevamente.

~ JOHANNA POV~

Como cada día vengo a ver a la descerebrada. Nos hemos unido un poco más, supongo que algo normal teniendo en cuenta que somos lo único que tenemos, nos tenemos. La madre de Katniss me recibe, está de salida, alcanzo a oírle decir que su hija está en su cuarto. Entro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Le oigo reír y me es extraño, quizás Gale al fin vino a verla, pero no estarían riendo, esa no es la risa de Gale. Entro en pánico cuando el silencio vuelve a reinar en la habitación del Sinsajo, me asomo solo para cerciorarme de que aun respira y que Peeta no tiene sus manos rodeándole el cuello.

Son un enredo humano. Sus piernas enlazadas, las manos de ella rodeándole la cintura. Una de las manos de Peeta yace bajo la camisola de Katniss y la otra acaricia la trenza castaña. Se miran con una emoción que me es imposible soportar y aun así me quedo viéndoles, y un recuerdo me invade la mente. Ella gritando su nombre una y otra vez en la Arena, solo para atraernos a ella, para salvar del peligro que creía que Peeta corría. Aún recuerdo la pena en sus ojos al ver a su panadero llegar a su encuentro justo antes de arrojar la flecha que nos condenó y liberó a partes iguales. Me da miedo lo que pueda hacerle Peeta, pero mientras tanto no pueden evitar tocar mi fibra más sensible, los malditos trágicos amantes del Doce.

— Dan asco tortolos — voltean a verme y Peeta ríe — estaré en la cocina — finjo una mueca de asco que no creo que se crean y cierro la puerta.

Los pocos meses que nos separan del nacimiento de la hija de los amantes trágicos transcurren con una normalidad que asusta. Peeta no se parece en nada al hombre irascible que la descerebrada describió al llegar al Cuatro. Se deshace en atenciones a Katniss y pasa horas hablándole a la pequeña en su interior. Ella está más risueña y se ve radiante. Me hace pensar en cómo sería la vida sin ellos aquí, si ella hubiese decidido sacarse al bebé en el Doce mientras Peeta todavía estaba aquí, trato de no hacerlo mucho porque la idea de que ese bebé desaparezca de la fas de la tierra es algo que logra aterrarme.

Es incluso más rosada que Finnick Jr. cuando nació y más pequeña. Tiene el cabello castaño como ella y una pequeña nariz que apuesto tenía Peeta de pequeño. Nos deslumbra con sus bellos ojos azules y casi creo que me desmayare cuando Katniss me la da para que la tenga en brazos. Es odiosamente bella para tener apenas unos minutos de vida y sé que estamos perdidos, todos. Esta pequeña, la hija de los grandes héroes de la revolución será la personita más malcriada del planeta porque yo como su madrina me encargare de que así sea.

* * *

 **¿A que es un final extraño? Lamento si no cumplió sus expectativas de muerte y destrucción jaja. Y se que es rara la inclusión de Johanna pero necesita sanación esta muchacha jeje.**

 **Muchas gracias por el cariño en sus reviews!**

 **Ya saben, favs y reviews son mas que agradecidos.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
